1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle door check link mechanism that limits a door opening amount of a vehicle door to a prescribed door opening angle or amount. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle door check link mechanism that includes a releasable link member so that the vehicle door can be selectively opened past the prescribed door opening angle as needed and/or desired.
2. Background Information
Check link mechanisms are typically used in cooperation with hinges to allow a vehicle door, such as a rear cargo door of a van, to be retained at a predetermined position along a path of door opening movement permitted by the hinge. A typical check link mechanism generally includes a door side mounting portion having a check assembly that slidably engages an arm, and a body side mounting portion containing a release lever that selectively attaches to the distal end of the arm. This type of check assembly can further include a pair of cam followers that are biased together to slide along a channel formed on the upper and lower surfaces of the arm. Thus, the check assembly limits the opening of the vehicle door to an intermediate position. When further opening of the vehicle door is desired, the release lever can be operated to detach the distal end of the arm from the body side mounting portion. When the arm is detached, the hinge allows the vehicle door to rotate to the fully open position.
Although a typical check assembly can limit opening of a vehicle door, the release lever of this type of check assembly can be released at any degree of opening of the vehicle door. Accordingly, if the release lever is released before the vehicle door is open to the intermediate position, the check assembly will not limit opening of the vehicle door to the intermediate position. Rather, the vehicle door may inadvertently swing open beyond the intermediate position. This can result in, for example, damage to the vehicle door hinges if the vehicle door swings open too quickly and overextends the hinges. Also, the vehicle door itself can become damaged by striking an object, such as a wall, pole or other vehicle, that may be located in the path of the vehicle door between the intermediate and fully open positions.